


Ant

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Mondo animale [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, Conditioning, F/M, Furry, Magic, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: In un mondo fantastico popolato da animali umanoidi, si verificano gli stessi abomini del mondo animale, macchiandosi della follia di quelli del mondo umano.





	Ant

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt del 10° p0rnfest:  
> Originale, Formica/Miceto; “Ha preso di nuovo il controllo della mia persona, del mio corpo e della mia mente”.

Ant

Ant era intenta a pettinarsi i lunghi capelli castani che ricadevano in ampi boccoli sulle sue spalle. Guardava il proprio riflesso nello specchio, il suo seno prosperoso si alzava e abbassava sotto il suo vestito a pezzo unico.

Le sue antenne da formica si ricoprirono di una sostanza bianca e viscida.

“No, non di nuovo!” gridò, portandosi le mani orripilata alla bocca. Iniziò a vedere sfocato, ansimò e il suo bacino fremette, mentre il suo bassoventre diveniva umido, bagnando anche i suoi slip di pizzo candido.

Formica iniziò a girare su se stessa, facendo alzare la lunga gonna che indossava, lasciando scoperta la pelle nera delle sue gambe affusolate. Si alzò sulle punte e saltellò, allungò le braccia sopra la testa.

“Eccolo, lo sento, di nuovo. È nella mia testa…” gemette. Faceva fremere le sue antenne e si portò una mano alla bocca, si portò l’indice tra le labbra e succhiò. Scese delicatamente la spallina del vestito, seguita dall’altra e questo ricadde a terra. Balzò, allontanandosi dalla sua veste e giocherellò con il laccetto del suo reggiseno.

“… Nella mente, nella mia anima” mugolò. Si slacciò il reggiseno e si abbassò gli slip, avvertiva delle ondate di piacere partirle dal pube, diffondendosi per tutto il corpo. Si penetrò da sola con l’indice, procurandosi piacere. Raggiunse facilmente l’orgasmo, ansimando piano, i suoi occhi guardavano nel vuoto.

< ‘Miceto’ ha preso di nuovo il controllo della mia persona, del mio corpo e della mia mente. Mi riduce a una marionetta danzante, a un simulacro di piacere… non posso oppormi >. I suoi gemiti si facevano sempre più acuti e risuonavano per la stanza, entrò anche con un secondo dito, proseguì con un terzo. Venne ancora e ancora, mentre il suo corpo fremeva. Fece scivolare fuori le dita e alzò una gamba, stringendola tra le braccia, mentre girava su se stessa, sulle punte dell’altro piede.

Rimise i piedi per terra e balzò lateralmente, facendo delle spaccate in aria.

Si passò le mani sui seni sodi e li fece ondeggiare, se li afferrò con entrambe le mani e gemette, gettò indietro la testa facendo ricadere una cascata di capelli. Allungò una gamba e la sollevò, girò nuovamente su se stessa e piegò di lato il capo. Sporse le labbra, sporgendo il capo e schioccò un bacio.

Miceto rise, l’osservava attraverso la telecamera nascosta nel condotto di areazione. Mandava gl’impulsi attraverso le antenne della giovane.

Spore sferiche candide iniziarono a volare nella stanza, alcune si nascosero negli angoli e altre sotto il letto, alcune rotolarono sotto la scrivania. Alcune risalirono lungo il corpo ignudo della giovane ragazza formica. Una le si mise in bocca e la giovane iniziò a succhiarla, mugolando. Altre le rotolavano sull’addome ignudo, una la penetrò, i gemiti di dolore e piacere della giovane erano coperti da quella che le tappava gli occhi. Altre sfere si susseguivano, rotolando intorno ai suoi seni. I capezzoli della giovane erano diventati turgidi e i suoi seni erano sempre più gonfi e lo stesso stava capitando ai suoi glutei, che erano divenuti lisci come se fossero fatti di plastica. Arcuò la schiena all’indietro e appoggiò le mani a terra, rimase a ponte, muovendo su e giù i glutei, mentre la sfera si muoveva dentro di lei penetrandola sempre più a fondo. Altre sfere scivolarono all’interno dei suoi glutei, mentre quella nella sua bocca continuava a deformare i suoi gemiti.

I suoi occhi erano liquidi e spenti, le sue labbra umide della saliva che gli scivolava dalla bocca, che non riusciva a chiudere a causa della spora che premeva contro i suoi denti, facendole fremere la lingua. 

Miceto la fece venire più volte, ridendo piano, guardando gli occhi sempre più sgranati di lei. Le spore si allontanarono da lei e fracassarono la finestra, disperdendosi all’esterno.

Formica ricadde esanime a terra, priva di sensi, mentre la sostanza bianca scompariva dalle sue antenne.

“Tornerò ancora e ancora. Attendimi” risuonò la voce di Miceto, mentre la luce vermiglia della telecamera si spegneva.


End file.
